


藏书室使用注意事项

by Sage_X



Category: Fire Emblem: ThreeHouses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_X/pseuds/Sage_X





	藏书室使用注意事项

林哈尔特曾殷切期盼着一个能让他研究贝雷丝身体的机会，也许是一个闲暇的午后，或是一个寂静的深夜，他可以气定神闲地持着纹章仪器，一点一点探索发掘出潜藏在那具奇异肉体中的秘密。

但是没想到他会在一次无意的午睡后，被动地目睹了另一位同窗对老师的别样“发掘”。

透过木质扶梯的间隙，林哈尔特看见金鹿的级长正舒展着长臂，单手撑在贝雷丝的头侧，胆大妄为地将老师禁锢在身前的书架上。

贝雷丝眉头微皱，不甚赞同地抬头看着库罗德，显然面前学生的举止给她带来了一定的困扰，“……我觉得你需要清理一下你脑子里奇怪的念头了，库罗德。如果需要，我可以陪你去一趟训练场。”

“我觉得那并不是一个好主意…”，金鹿的级长凑近贝雷丝，声线低沉地劝诱道，“所有人都忙着课题的事，会来这里的只有逃课的我……和你，我尽责的老师……”

不，还有同样翘课午睡的我。

林哈尔特无声地打了一个呵欠，有些不知道该怎样去处理现在的情况。最好的发展是贝雷丝老师能收起对库罗德的一贯纵容，狠狠给级长充满废料的脑袋来一次彻底的物理治疗，这样他就能继续投入睡眠的怀抱，不用担心自己会听到什么不该听的现场直播。

“不行。”

贝雷丝不负所望地开口拒绝，抬手托住对方线条凌厉的下颚，想要将他推拒得远一些。自从双方确定了恋人关系以后，库洛德自由过头的行事作风变得越发得寸进尺，如今竟然想在图书馆对她求欢，果然平时对他还是过于纵容。

但库罗德素来不是什么会轻易放弃的性格，他略略侧头卸去贝雷丝推拒的力量，原本撑在书架上的右手快速握上了她来不及收回的手腕。

“库罗德！”

“我们已经有一个星期没有好好相处过了……老师……”。库罗德张口含住了贝雷丝的指尖，舌尖近乎缠绵地划过她的指腹，微微下垂的眼角配上他切切恳求的神情，让他看起来如幼犬般无辜可怜，“我真的很想你……”

“……”舌苔粘腻的触感让贝雷丝手指微缩，明明知道那只是对方的演技，但在那双湿润的祖母绿眼眸的注视下，心底名为原则的壁垒变得有些摇摇欲坠。

观察力向来敏锐的青年自然不会错过猎物迟疑分神的机会，他无声地露出一丝坏笑，有恃无恐地探头吻住了她，热烈而不容拒绝。

缠绕不休的舌尖卷走了口腔的空气，也卷走了贝雷丝的抗拒与理智，一个又一个窒息的深吻中，学院制服的前襟被悄然解开。

感谢修道院，顽劣的金鹿级长难得真诚地感恩道。若不是他们贴心地为贝雷丝准备了学院制服，他所面对就是那严防死守的棘手胸甲，而不是现在这些能被轻易解开的脆弱衣扣。

趁着贝雷丝尚未回神，库罗德低头含住她微微挺立的乳尖，厮磨般轻轻啃咬着，潮湿温热的鼻息混杂着唇舌的触感，绕着敏感的尖端缓缓打转。

“别……”贝雷丝咬着唇，声线不复平日的清冷，带着绵软鼻音。她纤细的双手捧着库罗德有些扎人的脑袋，指尖深入发中，似是回应，又似是推拒，凌乱的呼吸间，陈腐的油墨气息似乎也变得甜腻了起来。

“相信我，老师。这绝对会是一次美好的回忆。”库罗德在贝雷丝面前半跪下身，温柔地将她的左腿抬起，扯下了她略带湿意的内裤。

私处暴露在他人面前并不算什么美好的体验，贝雷丝本能地想要把腿并拢，库罗德却抢先一步，吻上了她大腿内侧的敏感肌肤。细碎的吻慢慢地向私处绵延，库罗德束成短辫的侧发紧跟着调皮扫过，带起了一阵直入心口的麻痒。

“啊……”随着阴蒂被温柔的含住，压抑的呻吟溢出的贝雷丝的齿间。库罗德如同亲吻着珍贵的宝物，唇舌耐心地在她的阴蒂与阴唇间来回吮吻，温和绵长的快感让贝雷丝的小腹阵阵紧缩，温热的体液不受控制地溢出了穴口。

“库罗德……”她有些无助的轻吟出声，想要渴求什么，却仍羞于开口，只能睁大玉色的眼眸，迷蒙地望着自己的学生。

”……真是不坦诚呢。”库罗德笑着抬头，借着起身的动作，让贝雷丝的双腿环绕住他的紧窄腰部，炙热隔着衣物顶上了她的花心。“不想让我帮帮你吗？老师？”

库罗德坏心的顶弄让贝雷丝的穴口溢出了更多的爱液，黑色的制服上被洇出了淫糜的痕迹。腹腔内强烈的渴望折磨着她，生理性的泪水难以自控地溢满了眼眶。但她只是摇着头，眼眶发红地瞪着自己的学生。

望着露出诱人神情而不自知的教师，库罗德有点挫败地叹了口气，无奈地意识到继续这样挑逗下去，更受折磨的绝对是自己。他没有过多犹豫，释放出压抑许久的性器，狠狠贯入了贝雷丝的体内。

“轻一些……停…下…”贝雷丝仰头依靠着书架，呻吟不断地溢出她紧咬着的下唇。

库罗德大开大合地撞击着，每一下顶弄都似要撞入贝雷丝的最深处。他急促而炙热的气息喷洒在贝雷丝的耳边，“饶了我把，老师。那可是比努力提升信仰更难做到的要求呢……”

快感一波一波从身下涌出，贝雷丝徒劳地想要通过辨认对面书架上的书籍来维持理智，生理性的泪水却迷蒙了视线。装帧精美的书籍随着库罗德的冲撞在视野内摇晃成色彩炫目的色块。

最后，随着一阵窒息般的浪潮袭来，所有的色彩如烟花般，炸裂四散。

林哈尔特困扰地低头看了自己一眼，作为一个身体健康的正常青年，目睹了一场漫长到有些扰人的性事，身体自然会产生某些生理反应。但是他并没有金鹿级长那种，喜欢在非私人场合解决私人问题的恶劣嗜好。

真是麻烦，明明他只是想挑个清净地方睡午觉不被老师抓而已。林哈尔特动了动腿，想要换个更舒适的姿势等待生理反应的消退，却不慎撞到了放在身边的书籍。轻微的声响没有引起醺红着脸犹自喘息的贝雷丝的注意，金鹿级长那双绿色的眼眸却敏锐地寻索了过来。

与库罗德冰冷视线对上那一刹那，林哈尔特不禁想起，先前的自己在提出想要研究老师身体的请求后，被迫荒废在厕所的诸多个午后和深夜。明明已经万分的小心谨慎，但腹泻灵药总能神奇地混入他的饮食，顿顿不缺。

林哈尔特打了一个寒颤，但对方在认出他后，却并没有像他所想得那样流露出危险的神情。

反而，库罗德有些愉悦地挑了挑眉，竖起一根手指轻轻抵在唇上，就像一个得到了莫大奖赏的顽劣孩童，得意地笑了起来。


End file.
